Hello
by Manwathiel
Summary: A single word can be all it takes to ease the mind and excite the heart. Sheelos. One shot.


**I've been playing Tales of Symphonia again, so I decided I wanted to write something for the best couple in the game, Sheena and Zelos. I don't think it's really fluff… it's just something. Either way, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything pertaining to it. Yar.**

**XXXXX**

Hello_  
__'__The most important things are the hardest to say,  
because words diminish them__.'  
-Stephen King_

What was he thinking? What was so distracting, so fascinating, that he could simply sit and stare, his movement limited to the gentle rising and falling of his chest? Whatever it was, I could not decide, and half of me was glad not to know.

But that was only half.

The other part, the part that I lived, the part that I tried oh so desperately to hide, would not allow me to draw my eyes away from him. I was hardly aware of the animated chattering surrounding me, much too caught up in something that would have been positively boring in any other situation. This behavior was not normal for him, the object of my fascination; he simply did not sit and ignore those around him. Albeit it was cold and the snow was falling particularly heavy that day in Flanoir, this was still out of the ordinary.

"Mmm," I murmured in confirmation to a question that I did not listen to. Girlish laughter, and I was out of the conversation again.

What caused him to ostracize himself from the group, I was uncertain. Perhaps he was simply not made for the snow, or maybe I said something to him that had upset him. Worried now, I mentally went over any and every conversation we had had in the past few days. Needless to say, most of those 'conversations' involved him making some lewd comment and ended with me in a rage, of course, so I could not find any cause for his silence.

I then realized what I was thinking. Why in the world should I be worried about a promiscuous philanderer like _him_? A scowl darkened my features as I forced myself to drive my attention elsewhere. Anywhere but him and his fiery hair that I would just love to touch, skin so smooth that I could-

Wait. This was _not_ was I supposed to be thinking about! Shaking my head to clear my mind, I tried to focus on the conversation at hand. After a moment, I realized that pondering over the Chosen's unnerving silence was far more intriguing than betting on who could make a lap around the snowy town fastest. Biting my bottom lip, I turned my head so that I could glimpse him out of the corner of my eye.

His position had changed little, except his face was downcast now; the very sight made my heart leap in my chest for a reason that I would never admit. But I could not go to him. Doing so would be a massive deviation from my own behavior, a deviation that I did not care to explain to him, the others, or myself. It would have to remain a constant nagging feeling that urged my mind to accept what my heart was already sure of.

Despite his immoral ways that were the evil incarnate of my traditions, I was hopelessly fascinated by Zelos Wilder.

For the briefest of moments, I thought I saw him glance over at us, but just as quickly his bright eyes were fixated on the snowy ground again. Before I could decide if I had merely imagined it, I felt the light pressure of a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sheena?" Colette asked me with her usual smile, "You look distracted."

I shook my head, forcing a smile. I knew the blonde wouldn't be able to see through the mask, no offense to her of course. Sometimes she was just a little too trusting, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Okay," As predicted, she easily accepted my answer and returned to her conversation with Lloyd. I really didn't want to continue my own 'activity'- they would figure it out eventually, if they hadn't already- but I didn't want to abandon Zelos. I wasn't sure if not watching him was considered abandoning him, but there was something screaming at me to go to him. What was it, I wondered. A female instinct? Kindness? Or, though I'd never admit it to him, friendship?

At that point, I could feel the snow piling on my hair, and I brushed it away with a distracted wave of my hand. It occurred to me that this behavior probably wasn't beneficial to my health, that I should do something to stop this insistent train of thought so that I wouldn't drive myself crazy. The only thing that stopped me now was that my feet refused to move themselves. Or rather, I couldn't gather the courage to do it myself.

I almost scoffed. I, Sheena, the summoner, was afraid to move my feet.

As I stood pondering the absurdity of my current state, I felt someone nudge me gently in the arm. I took the time to realize that it was Raine who stood beside me, the only one in the group who seemed to possess some sort of knowledge, and she was watching me with an expectant gaze. I narrowed my eyes in response.

"What?" I said between my teeth, though not with anger. The half-elf turned her head away, tucking her hands under her arms as she said to me:

"Someone is missing from our little group. Perhaps you could fetch him?"

Okay, so I was a little more obvious than I realized. Self-conscious, I gazed about the others and wondered how many of them realized my earlier preoccupation. And since when did Raine desire the presence of Zelos? Last I checked, she couldn't stand two minutes with him. I shuffled my feet anxiously, muttered nonsense to her, then turned towards the Chosen of Tethe'alla.

Immediately, my cheeks grew warm; I could feel the stares of the others on my back, and I had to restrain myself from whipping around and snapping at them. I was surprised that Zelos had not yet acknowledged my approach, something that was both relieving and unsettling. Why ever it was, I couldn't figure out because I was too busy wondering why the distance between he and I never seemed to close. I didn't say anything as I came to stand beside him. Whether or not it was my imagination, I thought I could feel the energy prickling between us, jumping back and forth like electric shocks. Somehow, he not making his perverted greeting was missed more than I thought it ever would be. Chewing on my bottom lip, I leaned back against the fence that was his perch.

In the silence that followed, I found my body relaxing and those charged sparks became soothing warmth wrapping around our bodies. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched his stoic face and wondered if he could feel the same thing I did. It occurred to me that I shouldn't be feeling it, but I was. Unfortunately, the feeling felt positively _right._

This revelation must have been what he was waiting for, he somehow knew it would come, and that was when he turned to me. I tried not to look at him, but I could not draw my eyes from his face. Thankfully, the cold disguised my blush. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He appeared pensive for a long moment in which I thought he would say nothing.

Then, he smiled at me, and it was different. Not the usual kind, the lecherous smile that made my skin crawl, but rather a simple smile. A simple, genuine smile.

"Hello, Sheena."

This time, I couldn't help but smile back.

**XXXXX**

**My words on the final product: "Hum bum." Yes, that is it. I'm so thoughtful. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome and encouraged, flames are not.**

**Until Next Time,  
Manwathiel**


End file.
